This Isn't a Game Anymore
by Mistirysnails
Summary: A young man, about the age of 25, found himself in his PC game. At first he thought it would be a good thing. No more school, he doesn't have to pay rent, no more relationship problems. Well that was until he found out what game he was in, which is the dreadfully hard Minecraft. Now he needs to find out how to survive it. I do not own the picture. I just got it off of google.
1. Intro

A young man, about the age of 25, found himself in his PC game. At first he thought it would be a good thing. No more school, he doesn't have to pay rent, no more relationship problems. Well that was until he found out what game he was in, which is the dreadfully hard Minecraft. Now he needs to find out how to survive it. But there is a twist. His late brother, Henry, is in the game. And Henry wants him dead. But luckily the young man teams up with a skilled craftsman called Alexander. Will this young man survive this game, or become one of the dead? So what do you guys think? Should I continue, add more characters, or improve somethings? Let me know in the review section! 


	2. Rough Memories

"BURN IN HELL STEVE!" a thin young woman with long red hair screamed at Steve, a man with brown hair and indigo eye. He looked at the woman

in disbelieve in the words she said. You see, the young woman I was talking before is Chloe Evans, Steve's lover. The reason this was happening was a

simple reason with a long story. Long story short, Steve was depressed the last couple weeks and his friends wanted him to feel better. So, with good

intentions, took him drinking. Then he met this girl, his lust got the best of him, and so he took her home. Then somehow Chloe found out and thats how we

got here.

"Steve, we discussed you drinking in this town. prostitutes litter this town looking for money from drunk men. Maria was right, I shouldnt have trusted you.

I'm tired of forgiving you. We should break up. Its for the best..."

Steve then lost it. He stood up, looking at his bare feet. He walked to her and grabbed her shoulders. Before she could protest, he spoke up for the first time in

days.

" So that's it. You're just going to leave without my word. Yes I know I was wrong for doing it. Yes I know I should burn in hell. But sorry. I got caught up in

the moment. Do you think its easy to coup with your friend, your TWIN, death in a couple of years?!"

His voice was raspy and deep.

" Oh please, Steve. 1st, that's not an excuse. 2nd, that happened 16 years ago. Man up Steve! You're such a-"

Anger boiled over him and he screamed,

" YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW IT IS TO LOSE A BROTHER. I'M TOO TIRED OF YOU SAYING THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN!

MAN UP, MAN UP, MAN UP! JUST LEAVE THIS APARTMENT AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK."

He was breathing hard. He let go of Chloe and let her leave. He heard the door close shut. One tear fell from his face. He couldn't take it. His girlfriend, his

twin, his mother, his father, everyone. Just everyone is gone. He then went to his room. His computer was still on. The Minecraft title screen appeared on the

monitor. Steve walked up to his twin bed and flopped down on it, ready for his sleep to take him away...

_ten years prior_ *while reading you should listen to: Will the circle be unbroken from the bioshock infinite soundtrack*

"Mama, where are we going?" Henry said, his small tan legs dangling from the car seat. He wore a light blue shirt with dark blue overalls, so did Steve.

" We're going to the barber shop to get you boys a hair cut." Their olive tanned mother said as her short hair lifted up by the wind from the car window.

A grunt was heard from Henry and a moan of Steve.

"Whats wrong boys?" Their father said.

" Why should we get a hair cut? Our hair seems fine. Right Steve?" Henry said, looking at Steve for an answer. The poor boy only nodded his head and looked

at his mother.

"Ah Henry, always deciding what Steve wants. Don't you-" She was cut off by a loud screech from the car. The car crashed into another one. Soon enough, the

two cars were almost engulfed in flames, so was the family, except for Steve.

"HENRY! STEVEN! RUN NOW!' Their father screamed.

"DADDY! MUMMY! THE FIRE! IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!" Henry yelled as the flames caught on to his shirt. Steve opened the door and

ran outside. His mother and brother joined him but his father was nowhere to be seen. His mother fell to his left side and his twin in the other. Soon enough

the two car exploded in front of his eyes.

"Stevie, are you OK?" His mother choked out. He nodded his head, tears filling his eyes as he saw his mother burning to death.

"Good. Stevie, me and daddy can't take care of you anymore. Daddy is in heaven and i'm almost there. You are going to have to take care of Henry. Be good

okay?"

His mother held his little hand and wept silently. She hugged Steve and kissed him. Steve's eyes widened as he almost saw his mothers bones under

white dress with blue tulips. He then looked at her limp hand. The bones were fully exposed. He gasped and cried. Half a minute passed. His mother knew

she wasn't going to make it.

"Its time Steve. God is calling me. I need to go to home in the sky." Steve shook his head and managed to speak.

"Mummy please don't leave, please." It was too late. She died before he could finished.

"Stevie, come here..." Henry said, crying. " I'm think i'm gonna join Mama in the sky. She will take care of me, and so will papa. Ill make sure to send you

postcards, okay? It's a promise. Hey, ill say hi to grand mama for you...Goodbye, Stevie..."

" Henry? Henry please don't do this, no no no no! Please stay! Please! Mummy, daddy, Henry please no!" Steve started crying badly, choking on his own tears.

_end_

"MUM, DAD,HENRY NO!" Steve woke up from his nightmare rather quickly. He remembered everything all over again. His mother, his father, his brother,

everyone dead. He cried, sobbed,screamed, begged for his mother at no one in particular, breathed hard, it was a train wreak. Then he remembered the

foster care he was in for 8 years. He cried and cried like an infant waiting to be fed. After freaking out for ten minutes, he calmed down and went to sleep.

'Will the circle be unbroken?' Steve asked himself.

And you're welcome. At the end I kinda started crying and hyperventilating but that's beside the case. Review,like, and follow for more!


	3. The New Update Part 1

The New Update part 1

The next day it was raining, hard. Steve woke up pretty late. 3:12pm to be exact. He sighed. His white pillow was stained with his tears from the last  
incident. Steve walked up to his closet and took out a light blue hoodie, a black shirt, and navy blue jeans with rips. The poor man trudged all the way  
to the kitchen and made eggs. After that he slowly ate them. Thinking and thinking, same depressed thoughts over and over.  
'_Henry should have lived_'  
'_You know what you are? A piece of shit!_'  
'_It was all your fault._'  
Oh the thoughts got worse.  
'_Get the rope from the closet, hang yourself_.'  
'_Jump from the balcony_.'  
'C'.'  
Steve got up rather quickly from his chair, as if something triggered him. He remembered what the doctor told him a while back,'Try anti-depressant pills, Steven. It might help.' He ran to his bathroom and took his anti-depressant pills. To be completely honest with you, dear reader, it didn't do him much good. It was like cleaning a room. You don't need to do it because it will just get dirty again. That's how he felt about the pills. He knew he didn't need to take them, but he did anyway. Steve then got out of his bathroom and put on his silver and dark blue ringed headphones. He started his microphone, opened Audacity, pressed the record button, and started talking.  
" Hello and welcome to Stevie plays Minecraft number 12. I'm sorry its been so long since I made a video for you guys but I've been going through some  
rough times. Family related...yeah..." He started almost zoning out. The memories came quickly, almost too quick for Steve to comprehend. Then he saw all over again in a matter of seconds. His brother's last words, his mothers almost completely burned bones, his fathers remains exploding in the car accident. He shoke his head quickly and got back to talking.

'_I cant have a PSTD show now. just because i'm insane doesn't mean I need to show it around!'_ He told himself.

" Well it's behind me now so how about lets play some Minecraft, all right?" He clicked on the Minecraft launcher. It was normal like always. He never  
really read the update but today he felt as if he should. It was like that feeling you get when you enter a room but you don't know why you're there.  
Anyway he read the new update, which went like this;  
**DO NOT PLAY THE NEW MINECRAFT UPDATE**  
**As you all know that here at Mojang we always try to make your experience with our games enjoyable. Well that's exactly what we tried to do today.**  
**Only we failed.**  
**As we were fixing the bugs, we entered completely wrong codes which made it so every time somebody tried to play the game will only result in strobing**  
**black and white lights. We have tried to fix it but we can't at this moment. So please, for your safety, please do not play the game. Many people are in the **  
**hospital now. We don't need any more people there.**  
**Thank you and sorry for the problem**.  
"Wow they messed up this time," Steve chuckled for the first time in a while," but im still gonna play it for you guys." He said in the microphone as he  
clicked the big 'PLAY' button at the bottom of the screen. Everything seemed ok with the title screen so Steve clearly thought they were messing with  
him. He picked his world called 'Paradise'. At first there was nothing. Then static. High pitched noises. It was too much for Steve's brain to produce in a  
short amount a time that he fainted.


	4. There Once Was a Loving Family

"Do you honestly think a weak human can defeat us?" a loud voice boomed in a castle made of wood and iron. A meek little girl stood beside a tall man.

"Your brother is stronger than you think Hen-" she was cut off by a shout.

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT?" The girl stepped away from the man in an attempt to at least stop him from yelling.

"Sorry. As I was saying, your brother has become stronger because of the rage of your death. I've seen him, I swear. Can't you understand that he actually cared for you?" The girl said a bit louder. The man looked at her, rage burning in his white eyes.

"THE BOY COULDNT EVEN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF AFTER I DIED!" He yelled as loud as he could.

" Sir, please dont talk to me like that. Now if you excuse me, I'll go get him..." Using her powers, the girl opened a large tear and stepped inside. The man sighed. The last thing in his 'what to do when im dead list' is to see his twin again.


	5. The New Update Part 2

"Yo, dude. Are you okay?" A voice said annoyingly. Steve felt cold hands grab his shoulders and shake him. He sat up suddenly, opening his eyes, later to close them because of the block like sun. 'Why the hell is the sun shaped like a block?!' Steve thought. He opened his eyes again, only more carefully. He was met with the blue eyes of the guy that hovered like an aircraft above him.

"Hey, are you okay?" The male said, this time with concern lingering his voice. Steve was more concerned about were he was, not how he was. He took in his surroundings. Block trees, block flowers, block- everything! The more he looked the more he panicked. A million things all came into one like a constellation. He was in _Minecraft._ Not Call of Duty, not Pokemon, not those games. He was in the legendary _Minecraft._ He lit up like a Christmas tree as he realized this. No more bills, no more school, no more worries.

" Uhm, not trying to burst your bubble there buddy but, you're kinda injured." The blue eyed guy said, pointing at Steve's arm. It was covered in blood, a large gash in his skin. Steve gasped.

"H-Hey its okay. Here, I'll help you. There's a cottage near the river bend. I think it might be yours..." The man whistled loudly. All of a sudden, a jet black horse and a brown-white spotted one came rushing in. The man toke out his hand to help Steve up. He accepted it and was pulled up. He got on the horse the brown horse. It was hard at first, since he never rode a horse, but quickly got used to it.

"My name's Alexander, but you can call me Al." Al said as he jumped on his horse." So whats your name?"

"Steven. You can call me Stevie or Steve." Steve responded.

"Nice name. Hey, do you by any chance have a YouTube channel called 'SteviesPlace'?" Al said as his black hair sort of lifted in the air as his horse moved forward. All of a sudden, Steve's horse moved forward. He grabbed the reins quickly to control it.

" Yes. Are you a fan?" Steve asked, careful of his words.

"Duh! You make the BEST videos in the world. Hell, its like you actually are in the game when you play it. Like when you cried when Lee was dying and Clem was watching it all. You acted like you were there with them! And when you played Corpse Party, man, that was the best! Its a honor to meet you!" Al said as he looked at Steve, his eyes twinkling like stars.

"Thanks I guess. I don't really get to meet any fans..." Steve said before the horse suddenly went full speed to a forest. Steve struggled to keep it in his control. The horse dashed through narrow places and jumped over random holes. In less than ten minutes, they arrived in a small cottage on top of a mountain.

"Well here it is Stevie, your cottage. Mine is right next to it. C'mon! I want to show it to you!" Al said as he got off the horse and ran toward the mountain. Steve quickly followed after him, seeing that the two cottages looked exactly like the ones he built in Minecraft. He ran faster until he got to his own cottage. He went in slowly, being mindful that Al was still there. Everything was in place. The book case, the bed, the furnace, everything. Steve noticed the sun was going down. A beutiful sunset painted the sky.

"Al, you should go to sleep." No answer. He turned around and Al was no where to be seen. 'He left already...' Steve took this opportunity and looked around. He couldn't believe he was in Minecraft. Man, he could get used to it. Just as he was daydreaming, he heard knocking on the door. Steve ran to the door and opened it hoping it was Al but in fact it was a zombie. It came in the cottage and attacked Steve in a strong force. He was thrown to the ground with a loud _thump! _He got up and frantically looked around. He grabbed the nearest thing, which luckily was a pair of shears. He stabbed it in the zombie's chest. Crimson red splattered all over him. He slowly went insane. The blood, the feeling of letting it all out, it blinded Steve. He snapped himself out of it. Al came rushing in, hearing all of the commotion. He gasped and looked at Steve. His eyes were wide, a creepy smile spreed across his blood covered face. Al grabbed his shoulders and looked in his eyes. His eyes where tinted with sadness and regret. The majority was filled with rage and a explainable burning passion.

"Steve! Earth to Steven! C'mon man don't do this!" Al screamed at him. Steve snapped out of it, but still seemed to be in a trance.

"What...?" Steve said, his eyes looking around the room. He saw the zombie a gasped. "Did I do that?" He said to Al.

"Let's not remember..." He said.

"I told you he was strong. But no, you always have to say you're correct." A small voice said.

"I could do better." A deep voice mumbled.

"You're a god, you idiot. But your brother, is simply a strong mortal." The soft voice said.

"Well what if I said your sister is more beautiful, and that your ugly. What if I said your useless, but your sister isn't? She matters more, more people love her, more people-" He was cut off by slap to the face.

"Unlike you, my parents never loved me. Nobody...only..." the small voice choked on her tears.

"Let's go home. It's past 10. You should be in bed.." The gruff voice said.

_'Where are you, Big Sister?'  
_


	6. Update Issues: Story Writing

Okay so here is the deal. A lot of you are pissed off i don't have a new chapter, but the problem is that I am currently writing the 7th chapter of this story WITH the fifth one so that's the reason its slow. BUT i'm gonna update possibly later this day so you all can stop waiting. Thank you for reading and understanding!

Later! :3


	7. Mining

_nine years ago_

"Steve? Are you awake?" a small, soft voice said from the door. Steve was on the other side of the monochrome room. he as on his uncomfortable bed next to the bed lamp trying to sleep. he looked up and saw Jessie standing there.

"What the hell do you want kid?" Steve yelled. Jessie jerked back, scared of the sudden loud sound in the dead quiet room. Steve sighed and walked over to her, picking her up. He shut the door and put on the lock so they wouldn't get in trouble. He can't even imagine how she was able to run away from the den mother. Anyway, he walked over to his bed, set her down, and turned on the bedside lamp.

"Sorry, Jessie. I'm just a bit stressed. So... What do you want, kid?" Steve started as he looked at the nine-year old.

"I had a nightmare, worse one yet." She started, eyes going wide. "Mummy threw me on the ground. She kicked my sides and called me...some colourful language. She then took out a knife set. She started me one by one with each knife. I screamed and begged for someone to come. Then Mummy got up to get something I guess. I saw Rosa and Daddy hanged by a tight rope. She hanged them, Steve!" She said looking at him. She continued. "When she came back, Chloe was there. Chloe had a whip and she...she.." She couldn't finish. It was way too much. Steve grabbed her and put her on his leg. He put his arms around her and rocked her softly. He felt bad for her. Rosa, his friend and Jessie's sister, hated the foster home. She was so mad she decided to sneak out and find their mother. She wanted her to take them out and give them to their father. He wondered how that was going.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. I WANT HER TO BE SAFE!" Rosa's screams were heard down the hall. Steve held Jessie's arm so she wouldn't run. She struggled to get out. "Rosa's in trouble, Steve! I need to help her!" Jessie said. As if on cue, they heard a loud scream. That belonged to Rosa.

AAAAAHHH! OH GOD NO! IT HURTS, STOP! HELP! " She wailed. Steve got up and grabbed Jessie. They ran and ran down the long hall. "AAAHHHH! Ahh...stop...I-I...wanted to keep her...safe..." When they got there, they saw a horrid sight. Rosa was on the ground, her entire stomach was cut opened, organs everywhere. Jessie walked over to her and sank to her knees. She cried over her sister's dead body. Jessie picked up her limp hand and slid off a green ring she had on finger. She slipped it on then cried. Steve joined in. '_Why? Why does everyone I love leave?'_ He thought.

Steve woke up with a jolt. He looked around. It wasnt his old room, it wasnt his foster room, it was his Minecraft room.

"Just my luck..." He said.

"Wake up you lazy ass! Time to do some mining!" Al said out no where, scaring Steve shitless.

"Dude?! What the hell was that for!?" Steve yelled.

"Did I scare you?" Al said in a baby voice.

"Yes you idiot!" Steve said, smiling slightly.

"Was that... a smile?" Al asked, trying to see the miracle up close.

"N-no!" Steve said as he covered his mouth.

"Well my eyes don't deceive me. They know what they see. Anyway, get your mining supplies. There are some caves up north I wanna see." Al said.

"Fine just wait" Steve turned around and Al wasn't there. He was already outside, distracted by a rose. "outside..." Steve's arms relaxed as he saw Al. _Huh. It's like your my brother. Here one moment, then away the next. _He thought.

_In the mines_

"So you're telling me you threw a guy off a boat to save your sister?" Steve asked Al.

"First he was pulling her hair and ripping her clothes. Second, she was not my sister. She's my niece. Well was." He said as he lowered his head slightly.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"My sister, sh-she went insane. She went to a mental hospital for a while. My sister had an older daughter, Chloe. The little bitch of a daughter she had sneaked her out and told her to drive the car. At gun point actually. They drove until they found her. They ran over her. I can't forget it. Her twisted body, the blood, the look on the little boy, agh. I tried to forget it all. Her name, her voice, everything." Al said sadly. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a low growl. Al stood up and took out his iron sword. All of a sudden an Enderman came out of no where.

"Al?! What the hell..? Is that a Enderman?!" Steve asked, surprised. The Enderman was sickly thin, very tall, and had purple eyes that appeared like it had no soul. Al slashed at its legs, making it howl in pain. It teleported behind Al and tried to hurt him, but he quickly dodged it and slashed its arms. Unable to tellaport again it bent down in pain. Al took this chance to run up its back stab him in the neck. It growled and hissed, then dissapearing into thin air. Steve looked at Al, his blood covoured friend panting.

"Well, Steve isn't at all useful battle, but Al was." A loud voice said.

"He wasn't ready. Besides, if he was in a fight with me. Man, he would win like a hero." A child's voice said.

"That's because your not a god yet. When you're a god you could do anything. And give anyone else anything." The loud voice said.

"Can you bring my sister back to life?" The smaller voice said, hope tinting it.

"Sadly, no." The voice soften into a whisper. "I would do anything for you sweetie. But, I can't bring her back."

"Well why can't we change them? We are gods, right?" The child said again.

"I'm a god. Sadly not you. If you where, you could do it." The male voice said.

"Why can I do it but not you?"

"You have a heart of an angel, or so they've told me. Angels symbolize peace and love. You love your sister so much you would sacrifice your life for her. I never wanted to do that. So I don't have the power to revive others. But you, you do." The male voice said back.

'_Did you hear that Rosie? I can bring you back! I can finally hug you again! And Chloe, I finally can rid you from this world and make it more pure. I told you before Chloe, you belong in the depths of Hell for what you did to me. And St-"_

_End_


End file.
